meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amira Whiskers
Amira(VWF117) was born on February 1, 2007 into a mixed litter of eight pups in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Petra and her father was an unknown male. Her confirmed litter-mates were Rhogan Josh(VWM116), Murray(VWM122) and Chiriqui(VWF119). Her possible other litter-mates were Burdock(VWF115), Squig(VWF118), Rufus(VWM120) and Etosha(VWM121). They were either mothered by Petra, Flo or Ella. The new dominant female Rocket Dog had lost her litter a few months before and allowed the subordinate litter to remain in the Whiskers. The birth of the large litter brought the Whiskers up to fourth-seven members, making them one of the largest mobs around. In March 2007 the eight pups started to go out foraging with the group, and with their lager size, some of the Whiskers split from the group. The splinter group gave rise to the Aztecs Mob, though some members re-joined the Whiskers within a month. Amira's litter-mates Etosha, Chiriqui, Murray, Rufus and Squig all were in the group split, but Rufus returned to the Whiskers while Burdock joined the Aztecs. Amira remained in the Whiskers with her brother Rhogan Josh and Rufus. A year following the separation, Amira reach adulthood and fell pregnant to an unknown rover, possibly either Homestar Runner or Philippe from the Young Ones Mob. On January 25, 2008, she gave birth to one pup named Juno. Rocket Dog was also pregnant at the time, but aborted her litter after evicting most of the adult females, so she allowed Juno to live. Amira remained in the Whiskers a little longer and became one of the oldest females in the group. Amira's uncle, Machu Pichu, who was the dominant male of the Whiskers at the time, was bitten by a snake in May 2008. That same night Amira disappeared in the burrow, and was believed to have been killed by the same snake. She was never seen again and was considered Last Seen on May 6, 2008. Meerkat Manor Amira was seen on Meerkat Manor ''as one of the unnamed pups born in a litter of seven pups(really eight) at the end of season three. The mothers of the pups were said to be '''Daisy' or Maybelline, '''who were played by multiple females. In season four, Amira was finally given a name. In the US version, she went by the name '''Rita, but in the UK she was known by her real name. She made her first appearance in the episode The Rovers Return and was said to be pregnant. The other females in the group that were also pregnant were evicted by Rocket Dog, who was also expecting. In the following episode Home Alone Rocket Dog gave birth to a litter, but Amira killed them. She gave birth to a single pup, named Juno. Given her lack of experience and Rocket Dog's stress of losing her pups, the group mostly ignored Juno. Amira and the others abandoned him, but pregnant evictee Sophie(Ella) found the burrow and, rather than killing him, gave birth to her pups. With hope for the future restored, the Whiskers started paying more attention to Juno, though Amira still seemed indifferent to him. However, when the pup was accidently left behind during a burrow move Amira came back and rescued him from a hawk. After this, Amira was not mentioned again. Links Whiskers Mob Juno Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats